


A Woman's Wrath

by Lovely__mess



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 17:04:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely__mess/pseuds/Lovely__mess
Summary: Winter was a warrior built to survive, even before the world went to shit. Through her life she has witnessed the real horrors of the world from the most monstrous creatures to devil like humans. Separated from the only one she has ever been known to care for she will do everything in her power to be reunited with him, undead creatures be dammed, Alittle tag along in the form a crafty little pizza boy never hurt anyone.





	A Woman's Wrath

**Author's Note:**

> This was written many years ago is not finished and has numeral grammatical errors. I hope your still able to enjoy one of my older works and if this wasn't too bad for you stay tuned for my future works!

.

It's been about three days since the world went to shit.  
I've been alone, I've met up and traveled with a group once but they don't make it past the first couple hours. 'Its sad really', I thought, thinking about all the people living through the fucking zombie apocalypse.  
Nothing could really prepare them for this life. Most of these people lived such a sheltered life, and don't know jack shit about survival but what they see in movies, which isn't as helpful as it looks.

I just killed a Dead that looked like what used to be a housewife by her torn clothing. How was someone like her suppose to defend herself when she opens the front door to a monster out of her nightmares trying to eat her. When she screams in terror and tries to run only to find more had came attracted by the sound or her screams. She would be so helpless, and I couldn't imagine anyone that hadn't lived in reality surviving here without was highly improbable.

I stopped walking and looked around. I was somewhere around the surrounding cities of Atlanta scouting out for what is suppose to be a refugee center for those who made it out the city. It's been a day since I heard anything about it but I wasn't going to lose hope so soon.  
Circling the area and a few times and not hearing any sort of disturbance from the living or dead I began to venture towards the city. I passed by a highway but stayed close to the trees, making sure to stay hidden. There were a few stray Dead walking around, but it seemed the lot of them strayed into the chaos that was the city.

I heard a yell come from somewhere in the forest, male, then another a female. I heard another male curse loudly before I made my way to them. When I arrived there was five dead that had came across three of the living. Two of the three was being fed on by four dead and the remaining one was clumsily fighting off the last walker before tripping on a stray tree branch.

I quickly moved in with precision and stabbed the Dead that was on him and kicked it off. I moved onto the other four and made quick work of kicking one and keeping it under my boot and stabbing the other before getting the one under me. I repeated the process with the last two. Then took care of the two now dead people, giving a look of pity to the women was still alive during the attack.

I looked at the remaining person, he was just a kid maybe a few years younger than myself but judging by the innocence and boyishness coming off him in waves he hasn't enough matured yet, and definitely not enough for this world. He looked at me with awe and fear in his eyes and scooted back a little as I approached him. I ignored it and lent out a gloved hand to him. 

He hesitated for a second before grabbing my hand and I lifted him up. I underestimated his weight and size almost topped over when he was fully standing. It was only my experience and firm stance that held me up before the boy who was bigger than me.

Looking up at him I gave him a quick once over, "Are you ok?, Are you bit or scratched?". He stared down at me dumbfounded for a minute then shook his head slowly. Realizing how he looked he smiled bashfully before rubbing the back of his head, "Ah sorry no, no I'm not...Thanks for that anyways you were like so cool you know how you just came out of nowhere and got the Walkers", I ignored his ramblings for a second. 'Walkers?, I guess it's better than calling them Dead'. 

I focused back on what he was saying, "Yeah they were good people you know we were trying to make it to the refugee center together, we came out of Atlanta and the camp was suppose to be around here somewhere, but they came out of nowhere and I was just so scared. But then you came and saved me and well, thank you. Again...My name is Glenn, Glenn Rhee how about you".

I gave him a small smile, "I was headed there to perhaps we should go together". I turned to him and assessed him once more, "Winter. My name is Winter". He gave me a puzzled look, "Winter what?", "Just Winter. We should get going other Walker's must've heard the commotion and should arrive soon".

I started walking and he hesitated before hurrying after me. When he caught up I handed him a dagger and he stared at for a second, "Cool", I kept my head straight but I guess he saw my smile by the grin on his face.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It's been a week since then, and by then I had given up all hope of the refugee center still being standing, but Glenn was steadfast in wanting to find it, he was so determined I knew if I flat out refused he would venture on his own. So I followed him and helped him on his little journey and eventually we found the camp. Although it was more or less a graveyard by the time we made it there. 

Driving through the small area in the truck I hot wired attracted enough walkers as it was and I refused to let him out into the mess.

When it seems we were about to be surrounded I ruthlessly hit the gas and speed through the dead. The carnage was massive and I even had to replace the vehicle we were in but at least he was safe now. Even if he did throw up once or twice.

We were running low on gas, food and water so we decided to scavenge the cars on the highways and we came out successful enough to last us another day or two but sooner rather than later we would have to go into a town, regardless because most of these people didn't know how to prepare or expect what was happening so the most we got out of the scavenge was a enough cans of food to last the two of us a couple days and a 24 pack of water bottles.

We didn't find much other than a change of clothes, jackets for the two of us and new packs to carry our things. We did manage to find a truck which looked as if it was owned by a hunter and it was a huge, perfect for us, and filled with 3 canteens of gas, a dozen daggers and a couple rifles. 

It had two handguns -a glock and pistol- which I distributed to Glenn along with one of the rifles. I gave him half of the daggers, three to keep in his pack and three to keep on his person at all times. I kept what was left along with my own .40 S&W glock.

It was my beautiful baby, Valentine, and one of the last things I have from my missing husband. It was a wedding present from him and I haven't let it out my sight since this shit started. It silver and gold plated with floral pattern engraved by hand, throughout it. Although I haven't let it out my sight I haven't used it. Not once.

And I haven't shared the knowledge of me having it either, in case things went south with me and Glenn.

As I lay out all of the weapons, including Valentine, Glenn looked confused and as I saw his look I explained. "I didn't know whether I could trust you just yet Glenn, I didn't want to show you all my cards just yet, and you shouldn't neither, actually ever until you know someone is trustful. Ok Glenn", to my amusement he just smiled, taking in what I said but focusing on the fact that I now trusted him. "Ok, where did you get it?", he questioned. "Her. And she was a gift from my husband", I said softly in amusement.

He must've token it as grief because he replied with an apology, "Sorry", he murmured quietly. I gave him a small smile, "Don't be, I don't how I know, but he isn't dead. And I won't believe he is until I see proof. So no use being sad, it's useless you see". He stared at me for a minute before nodding. "Yeah you're right".

He then look at quizzically ,"Wait you're married how old are you!?". "I'm 31 Glenn", I giggled at his baffled expression before it turned into a awed one.

"Damn Winter you look like you're younger than me, no offense though it's a good thing, well it should be or it is to me. But I guess you really do look to be my age or even younger but I guess that's not right. I'm only 22 actually but I should be turning 23 soon so I guess I'm 23 since we can't really keep track anymore..", he trailed off when he heard me laughing at him. I shook my head and continued laughing starting up the car and we took off up the highway.  
.  
.  
.  
.

We had been driving for another week stopping in small towns scavenging what we could and we had a slight detour after getting too close to Atlanta. We had been driving for about 20 minutes since , which wasn't a silent ride as I listened to Glenn’s ramblings putting in my two cent every now and then to keep him going, when we came upon a camp, with living people on the top of the small mountain. 

Glenn wanted to immediately go and persuade them to let us join them but I told him to wait and watch. I parked the truck far enough to not be seen but close enough to watch, I got it close to the trees to be safe.

I forced us to sit in the truck for the rest of the day and slept in it overnight, watching and waiting for the group to do anything suspicious. After I deemed them worthy and I knew they wouldn't harm either Glenn or I upon sight we took the extra riffles and some daggers along with most of our small supply of food and hid it in a tree we marked in the forest.

We left the truck in the same spot and continued on the walk to the camp. I kept Valentine on me but out of sight and Glenn did the same with his pistol. We kept our 3 daggers on us and left the rifles in the car when we arrived. I had taught Glenn how to hide weapons on his body without being seen, or felt. So the only sign of a weapon on either of us was the butt of the glock I told Glenn to show and I kept a dagger on view.

As we walked towards the center of the camp I observed as people would look at us but not consider us or try to stop us. 'They probably are going to die soon, if they just let anybody walk into their camp like that', I mused. 

As we approached the center of the camp a man came from inside one of the tents. I instantly got on edge and around he and I gently let Glenn know that by grabbing onto his arm and looking straight ahead at the man. Glenn understanding my message of, 'Don't trust him', he nodded slightly.

As the man approached us I noticed by the way he walked and brushed the front of his shirt away to reveal his gun he was a cop. Or used to be anyways. I let Glenn buy our way into the camp as I observed the area and its occupants, that had trailed out after the cop.

There were about five families and a three singles.

The first family was Hispanic and included a man, woman and two children. The second was a family of three, a man who instantly made me angry by the way he was looking at me, 'I'll take care of you soon', I pledged. 

He had a wife and a daughter which made me angry, when I understood the situation. After promising to deal with him before our time here was up I looked at the others, there was a family of two, brothers it seems.

The sight of them, their stance the way the assessed us as threats made me instantly put them in my good book. Next was the singles and there was a tall man and a motherly looking woman and a bulky young man, all looking as if they won't last too long. Then standing close to the large RV was a old man, a women looking to be my age and a teen girl. They looked like a family enough at first glance but guessing by the way the girl stood next to man they must have met him recently and decided to stay with him. 

The last of them was the cop and his family which consisted of the cop, a woman who I couldn't see myself as trusting ever and a boy. "And this is Winter", when I heard my name I gave Glenn my full attention.  
"Well, now I ain't see no reason y'all can't stay. As long as you help out pull your part", the cop said in a heavy southern drawl. When Glenn nodded eagerly the cop started giving off names and I payed attention then.

"This is Dale and the two ladies by him are Amy and Andrea", pointing to the old man and teen and woman. "Morales, Stephanie and their kids Carlos and Sarah", Hispanic family. "This is Jaqui and T-Dog", The singles. "And Ed, Carol and Sophia", the fucking abuser and his family. "This right here is Daryl and Merle", to their surprise I nodded towards them. Glenn noticed and gave them a smile. "This is my family, Lori and Carl, and my name is Shane".

Seeing as Glenn gave the explanations and names I felt no need to speak on it anymore. "Do you have any extra tents? We have no wish to sleep in the car another night". The man, Shane, glanced between the two of us and nodded, "We do but we only have one more left".

I nodded that would be fine, but then blond woman decided to speak up. "You don't have to be uncomfortable and sleep with him, there is another bed in the RV you can have".  
I don't know what it was but the way she said it rubbed me all wrong and I turned to glare at her, about to speak before Glenn beat me to it. "Nah, she's like my older sister man, anyways after sleeping by her side for so long I don't know if I could not", he gave a sheepish smile and I nodded.

Losing some of the anger that bubbled up I spoke again. "Glenn is my little brother, so I can see no problem with it", answering some of their questioning glances. I asked for the tent so I could set up and told Glenn to go pick up the truck and bring it closer to the camp.  
.  
.


End file.
